Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series
Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe is a shared fictional stop motion universe, based on characters created by Hasbro, Takara Tomy and Marvel Comics (along with Godzilla from Toho Co., Ltd.). The setting is much like the Marvel Universe in comic books. The universe was established by crossing over shared plot elements, settings as well as cast and characters, at the same time cross-over real life events as Transformers related topics. Five stop motions set in the shared universe have been released online: The first stop motion to be released in the Transformers/Marvel Universe was Transformers: Prologue (2009), followed by Transformers (2009), Transformers: Earth Protectors (2009-2011), Transformers: Sector 7 (2010-2011) and Transformers: Tales of the Fallen (2011-Present). Six additional stop motions are in various stages of development as of March 2013: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is in Pre-Production, S.H.I.E.L.D. Files, Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man are in the planning stages. eagc7 has also adapted the franchise into fanfics for Fanfiction.net, Deviantart.com and TFW2005.com Development Coming soon Stop Motions Cancelled Projects ''Transformers: NEST Global Alliance'' Back in 2009/2010, eagc7 was considering a project based on the NEST Global Alliance toyline, it would had been released after Revenge of the Fallen, but the toyline never made it to Guatemala, but eagc7 was still willing to let this happen somehow, but at some point in 2011, NEST Global Alliance was rewritten into the S.H.I.E.L.D. stop motion. ''Iron Man 2'' Back in 2010, eagc7 had already plans for an sequel to Iron Man, the project would had been released right after the first one. but eagc7 eventually cancelled the project and decided to have both Iron Man 1 and 2 be merged in one single stop motion, instead of having 2 seperate projects. ''The Avengers'' and The Avengers/Transformers Back in 2010, eagc7 already had plans for 2 post-DOTM projects, an Avengers stop motion and an Avengers/Transformers crossover stop motion, but during a conversation in TFW2005 with script supervisor TylerMirage, eagc7 eventually cancelled both projects on early 2011 in favor of having the Avengers and Transformers team up in his Dark of the Moon adaptation considering it would make sense if the Avengers assembled for such a big invasion like the Chicago battle. with this change, eagc7 have decided that all of the Phase 2 projects would be leading into the events of Dark of the Moon and that Nick Fury was forming the team for stop the invasion in Dark of the Moon, later in 2011-2012 it was confirmed that the first Avengers/Transformers team up would happen in Godzilla and the second and last one would be in Dark of the Moon. Future Despite the news of Transformers 4 ''coming in June 29, 2014, eagc7 said that unlike he did with ''Revenge of the Fallen ''and ''Dark of the Moon, he will never make his adaptation for the fourth film and that his adaptation of Dark of the Moon will remain as the end of this franchise, mostly because of continuty problems, as he will make some changes on his adaptation of Dark of the Moon which will rule out new Transformers stories and sequels. eagc7 have also ruled out the possibilitys of doing more solo Marvel stop motions himself. as he feels theres nowhere else to take the characters into after the events of Dark of the Moon. also he wants to retire from Stop Motions after Dark of the Moon and focus on other type of videos. but eagc7 said that he would be open to the idea of allowing some else to take over and continue with this universe after Dark of the Moon, he will leave open any type of possibilities for more solo Marvel stories. so someone else can continue with them. eagc7 however stated he would not allow anybody to continue with Transformers, as Dark of the Moon is more to bring an end to the Transformers stories, instead of both Marvel and Transformers, there still can be more Marvel stories, but not under eagc7 direction, but someone else, if someone is willing to take over, if it happens eagc7 would still have a type of involvement in those projects if someone takes over as supervising the scripts for make sure they dont contradict what have been established. Characters Autobots Decepticons Humans Others The * means that voice recordings from the G1, 2007, 2009 and/or 2011 TF films were used If Actor is in Italic, means the character only appeared in a dream sequence Timeline Here is the timeline of this universe (this only covers the timeline for the stop motion universe) Prehistory According to legend, the Transformer race begins when the AllSpark falls from the sky onto the barren world that will become Cybertron, giving life to the planet. One of the Primes comes to believe that the AllSpark is "speaking" to him, and in his pursuit of power, he breaks the Dynasty's one law: he destroys the sun of a life-bearing world. This prompts the Dynasty to establish a new restriction, requiring them all to be present for the activation of a harvester. Undeterred, the renegade Prime secretly handpicks a selection of Cybertronians to be part of a new faction under his leadership, the Decepticons, and builds a facsimile Matrix to carry on his work. His counterfeit Matrix proves inferior when his next star-harvesting attempt backfires and floods his body with primal energies, driving him to total insanity. For his repeated infraction, the Prime is cast out of the Dynasty by his brethren and dubbed "The Fallen". 17,000 BC to 10,000 BC Circa 17,000 BC, The Fallen brings his Decepticons to Earth and begins the construction of a star harvester in the planet Earth which he's aware hold's life, afterall this is part of his trap for kill his brothers, he and his brothers come to earth for harvester its star but Fallen see humans nearby and begins to wipe out some humans, Jetfire descovers that Fallen is planning on destroying a planet filled with life. Jetfire, unable to countenance his master's dark acts any longer, rebels, The Fallen before his brothers could do anything to stop his plans teleports and announces to his Decepticons that the Primes have betrayed them. the Constructicons are angered, but some Cybertronians agrees that planet with life cannot be destroyed thus a war begins, as Fallen happily sees his plans working as he expected, Prima tries to stop Fallen but fails and he gets stabbed by Fallen when he tried to kill Jetfire, at the end Fallen is stabbed multiple times by his brothers who steal the Matrix and sacrifies themselfs by creating a tomb for the Matrix resting place. Angered by his failure Fallen blames Jetfire for all this and tries to kill the seeker he manages to injure him and causes him to go to stasis but before Fallen can deliver the final blow Prima uses his final energy and strength for banish his own brother forever, the Fallen is sucked by a sarchopagus where he will be stuck for the rest of his life. Prima weakened and injured falls to the ground and dies. he's honored a hero by his fellow cybertronians and his body is brought back to Cybertron for hold a funeral service for Prima, Gears slowly retrievies Prima sword and takes it with him. Sometime later, Kup and Trion defects to the Autobots, unknown to the other seekers. 1880s A Decepticon pretender comes to Earth in 1888 and takes the form of a human and begins to kill female humans, turning himself into Jack the Ripper. many reports depicts a not human beign. 1930s in August 13, 1938, Jetfire wakes up from his stasis when the Fallen orders him to do it. With no memories about his past, Fallen easily tricks Jetfire on working with him again, telling him that the Primes betrayed them both, and had Jetfire search the Matrix again, with Ransack help, Jetfire visited many villages, but the humans always fled in terror wheen seeign him, but some humans in one village were not scared of him, as he resembled the gods their ancestor talked about from generations to generations, Seekers Kup and Trion kept an eye on Jetfire, the villager tells Jetfire that the Matrix is one of the rocky hills, after this, the village leader touches a bottom on Jetfire leg, which temporarly blinds him and begins to see symbols, the villagers tells Jetfire to leave when they descover he's one of the "Evil Gods", the villagers forces Jetfire to leave, leaving him confused cause he's not evil. Jetfire then contacts Ransack, who teleports in front of him, Ransack tells Jetfire about the Space Bridge tech, later Jetfire tells him that the Matrix is in a rocky hill, so they split to find it, so do Kup and Trion, Trion fights Ransack but dies, Ransack fails to find the Matrix. Jetfire meets Kup and fights him, but before he can finish him off, Kups tells him to kill him just like he will do to all life in earth, but Jetfire is confused cause he's a con and they dont termiante life cause Fallen told him, Kup tells him that its all a lie and shows up a hologram about the Battle for the Matrix. Jetfire now remembering his past defects to the Autobots, Fallen voice commands him to finish off Kup, but Jetfire turns against his former master, angered Fallen orders Ransack to get Jetfire, before Ransack fights Jetfire, he kills Kup, but then Jetfire defeats Ransack causing him to go into stasis lock. 1940s A early spy of SHIELD finds Hitler bunker and sneaks in it on April 29, 1945 and takes pictures of strange alien symbols there. 1960s In March 22, 1967, Jetfire still with no luck on his search for the Harvester and Matrix, is wandering in a desert when an SR-71 Blackbird crashed into him and exploded. Amidst the chaos, he took its form. 2000s Seymour Simmons demands Sector 7 to investigate some pictures of vehicles he believes are aliens but Sector 7 passes and thinks he's obsessed with them. Years have passed since Megatron was shrunk and offlined, in December 20, 2009, Optimus Prime leaves Cybertron for find the Allspark. where he finds it on Earth thus Optimus sends a message to the Autobots confirming he found the Allspark and its in a museum and needs help for retrive it. Starscream and Incinerator returned to Cybertron and found out of their master demise, Starscream took over leadership. later Knock out, Sideswipe are captured. Knock out is held in the Decepticon base for a while. Thundercracker is killed by Sideswipe. Bumblebee leads an attack to Starscream base which ends the life of many Decepticons including Starscream, Dreadwing, Scorponok and a Rampage Drone. Autobot Prowl loses his life aswell. Sideswipe is freed and returns to the battle. Incinerator is killed by Frenzy, Thundercracker is revived by Frenzy, Fallen teleports to Cybertron still trapped in his sarchopagus and orders Frenzy to revive some dead Decepticons using the energy of Incinerator spark. Starscream, Scorponok and Dreadwing are revived and Sideways and bonecrusher are sent to earth. Fallen tells the Decepticons of the message Optimus Prime sent and orders them to find the cube for bring back Megatron and free him from his prision, Bumblebee, Longarm arrives to Earth first, Dreadwing dies. Sideswipe and Jazz arrives to Earth to help their leader and they head to the museum. but Starscream steals it first and Megatron is revived. Optimus Prime is attacked by Bonecrusher and a Ramapge drone. The Autobots meets with humans who were attacked by Scorponok and they help them. Bee steals the Allspark from Starscream. Ironhide, Springer, Rollbar later arrive. Dirt Boss dies, a battle happens in a city where Thundercracker, Springer, Jazz, Ironhide, Frenzy, Brawl, Barricade all perish. Jolt and Knock Out arrives later. Optimus believes Megatron is dead after he was defeated and reclaims the Allspark but Megatron wakes up and attempts to steal the cube only to lose his life when the cube is merged with his spark, only few pieces of the cube remains and one is trapped in the backpack of a boy. now unable to use the cube for restore Cybertron, the Autobots stays on Earth, their new home. Meanwhile in the deserts of Nevada, Sector 7 agents investigate there as a robotic scorpion was spotted. the S7 agent is killed by Scorponok and Starscream kills the cameraman. after this Starscream quickly leaves earth. Bumblebee parks himself in a Walmart and is recorded by security cameras, those recordings are given to Sector 7 later on. 2010s A month passed since the defeat of Megatron but the Decepticons keep coming and coming, in very early January Sideways and Bonecrusher attacks Chicago and the Constructicons kills an construction worker all those events are recorded in camera. Meanwhile Sector 7 agent John Smith makes videos for future members of Sector 7. A Megatron clone is created, Incinerator is ressurected by Overcast, Bumblebee is sent to find Sam Witwicky, meanwhile Optimus and the soldiers all join forces and creates NEST, for hunt down the remaining Decepticons. Soundwave overhears and conversation with Optimus Prime and Peter Burns. Wheelbot, Incinerator and Overcast are sent to retrieve the Allspark shards that are in NEST possesion, but they are detected by NEST, resulting in Wheelbot and Incinerator death's. Bumblebee meets up with Sam who takes him to NEST. they are chased by Brushguard and Death Stalker, but Bumblebee eventually kills them. Bumblebee and Sam arrives to NEST, where Optimus tells Sam about the Primes and the Fallen betrayal. Sam gives him the shard the Megatron clone leads an attack to NEST but he's defeated and captured. Skids and Mudflap arrives to Earth just for fun. Construction on the NEST Diego Garcia base begins, with first moving the deceased bodies of Ironhide, Springer and Jazz. unknown to Optimus and Sam the shard accidentaly gets stuck into Sam clothing, Soundwave leads to a rescue mission for free the clone which is a sucess, but ends up in the death of Blackdor, Stockade and Unicyclobot, Soundwave procceds in erasing Optimus knownledge of the Dynasty of Primes, while Starscream steals one of the Allspark shards which he accidentaly uses on Fallen himself, freeign the original Decepticon from his prision. Bumblebee and Sideswpe try to drive Sam home, but Bumblebee and Sam are taken away by Sector 7, resulting in Bumblebee losing his vocal prossecors again, Soundwave after hearing Fallen was freed, decides to put Megatron ressurection in hold and retrieve a relic in S7 possesion which will lead them to the Star Harvester itself. he sends Rumble after S7. Rumble finds the relic and tells Soundwave Sideswipe meets up with a new set of Autobot arrivals. Sector 7 detects the Autobots from NEST and captures Moonracer and Overchet, while taking William Lennox and Robert Epps to custody. resulting in the other Autobots leaving the Florida base. Fallen allows Soundwave to command the next attack on Earth, while Starscream stays in the Nemesis to take care of the Hatchlings Optimus and Sideswipe have a argument due to Optimus not wanting to go to Sector 7 and free Bumblebee and the others, resulting in Optimus leaving the Autobots, leaving Sideswipe in charge. who is boo'ed by the other Autobots who wants Prime back. Lennox and Epps calls the president to close down S7, but they end up revealing NEST existence to the president. Soundwave steals the relic. Bumblebee, Overchet, Moonracer and Sam are freed by S7, but they leave Lennox and Epps behind. Optimus confronts the Megatron clone one more time, this time finishing off the clone who gives him a warning that the Decepticons will find "it", Sideswipe and the others detect a Energon signal coming from Mission City, Soundwave tells Sideswipe about the relic and then blast Sideswipe far away, Sideswipe lands next to Optimus and they make up and conclude the relic may be the "it" that the Megatron clone reffered to. Moonracer contacts Ratchet, Ratchet tells them to go to Mission City, Sam then calls Lennox about sending NEST there. Rumble is killed by Seymour Simmons while Lennox and Epps tries to communicate with NEST to go to Mission City. the Autobots arrive to Mission city where they meet with the Twins. Soundwave army arrives to the city causing wreck on the city. Iron Man fights Sideways but he's defeated. Lugnut kills Bulkhead. Bumblebee Team arrives to the city, but Bonecrusher kills Overchet by his ripping his spark out. Soundwave arrives to Mission city and the battle for the relic begins. Optimus and Sideswipe kills Onslaught and Overchet when they are on their way to Mission city. they meet up with Lennox, Epps and Simmons. during the entire battle the relic falls to Sam hands, Soundwave chasses him, but Optimus arrives in time to save Sam, during the battle, Payload, Rampage Drone #3, Lugnut, Dinobot, Cyclonus, Nightstick and Blackarachnia all perish. Optimus and Soundwave have their final battle in where they attempt to shot at ech other the same time, but in that moment Iron Man wakes up and fires a laser which is merged with Optimus and Soundwave missiles aswell causing a big explosion which destroys the relic and presumaly Soundwave. the entire NEST team moves to Diego Garcia, Simmons is offered a job at NEST but turns it down, Bumblebee is assigned as Sam guardian. while the NEST Team cleans up Mission city, Ravage drags Soundwave offlined body to safety where he reawakes, distraught by his failure he quickly sends Sideways, Demolishor and Dead End to Shanghai and tells Wheelie to hunt down Sam Witwicky. Posters Transformers: Prologue TF_Prologue.jpg|Logo Eagc7s1.jpg|Poster Transformers Transformers-logo.jpg|Logo Rainydone.jpg|Poster Transformers: Earth Protectors Transformersep-logo.jpg|Logo Eagc7s4-1.jpg|Poster Transformers: Sector 7 TransformersS7-logo.jpg|Logo Eagc7s3.jpg|Poster Transformers: Tales of the Fallen TFTOTF.jpg|Logo Eagc7s5-1.jpg|Poster Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Transformers-revenge-fallen.jpg|Logo Decepticonposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #1 Thefallenposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #2 Megatronposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #3 Eac7sposter zps5d710c83.jpg|Final Poster S.H.I.E.L.D. Files SHIELD Files.jpg|Logo Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Transformers-SHIELD-logo.jpg|Logo Transformersshield.jpg|Teaser Poster Iron Man Iron-man-logo.jpg|Logo IronManteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Thor Thor Logo.jpg|Logo Thorteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Spider-Man Spider-Man Logo.jpg|Logo Spider-ManTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster The Incredible Hulk Hulklogo.jpg|Logo HulkTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Captain America Captain America Logo.jpg|Logo CapAmericaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Godzilla Godzilla Logo.jpg|Logo GodzillaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Trivia *According to eagc7 the Universal stream for this continuity is Tyran 509.27 Iota *As of 2012, Tales of the Fallen is currently set to be by far the series of the TF/Marvel continuty with the biggest cast of characters (82 reccuring characters in total, excluding unnamed/background characters), a record previously held by Earth Protectors (By 63 reccuring characters in total, excluding unnamed/background characters). *As of 2012, ''Prologue ''and ''Sector 7 ''are the only stories that doesnt a feature a primary antagonist of some sorts. *Despite ''Earth Protectors ''have a cameo of Iron Man, the project is considered a Hasbro Stop Motion instead of a Hasbro/Marvel Stop Motion. Category:Stop Motions